A Beautifully Tragic Disaster
by EriksSylvia
Summary: Alone, that’s what she was. Elphaba Thropp or the Wicked Witch of the West if you wanted the full glory of it. When she fled Oz she’d hoped to find a serene place somewhere where she could spend the rest of her days. What happens when she finds herself on


TITLE: **A Beautifully Tragic Disaster**

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia and InvaderNina

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email us first.

DISCLAIMER: All of these characters are not owned by me (though…Erik would not be a bad investment…..neither would Elphaba for that matter)

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Alone, that's what she was. Elphaba Thropp or the Wicked Witch of the West if you wanted the full glory of it. When she fled Oz she'd hoped to find a serene place somewhere where she could spend the rest of her days. What happens when she finds herself on the roof of a strange building…with a strange man….in a mask? This is a Phantom and Wicked crossover. We've been working on this for a long time.

COUPLES: Erik/Elphaba (for now)

**Alright, I finally decided to type this damn thing up. I've been RP-ing this story out for about two or three months now with my friend Nina and I think it's about time we get it up. This is just one of the two default chapters. Please, please review…reviews help me and Nina to type faster. giggles**

**No One Mourns the Wicked**

She'd been flying for days. Where? She didn't really know. The only thing she knew was she could never go back. Not to Oz. Not to Fiyero. Fiyero was dead and there was no bringing him back. She had nothing left for her in Oz, nothing but the promise of death if she ever returned. The Witch wondered if she would be remembered for anything but a Wicked Witch. Though, there was Glinda, she would always have Glinda. Glinda the Good Witch of the North would always remember her.

'_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good…'_

The memory of her last meeting with her best and only friend still brought tears to her eyes, and they stung. Just like the snow. She glanced up, her eyes focusing. It wasn't exactly a blizzard or anything but, it still worried. She was relieved that she was wearing her cloak. Her body was still stinging from her encounter with the Gale girl and she couldn't risk any more exposure to water. She risked a dive below the clouds and nearly fell off her broom at the site. A city stretched out beneath her. It was absolutely stunning. It was nothing, though, compared to the glory of the Emerald City.

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity her body felt exhausted. She looked for a place, preferably high up, that she could land, perhaps rest for a while. She spotted a building in the distance. It was several stories high and absolutely stunning. She'd never seen anything quite like it before. The Witch sped up a little, keeping her head down slightly, but not enough to obscure her vision. She had her cloak pulled tightly around her to keep the snow off of her skin. She landed gracefully on top of a great statue, one of many, that lined the roof of the building.

The Witch looked around beneath her for a moment before her sights fell on a couple. They were a handsome pair, strangely dressed though. Very much like the Gale - she gasped - could this be where Dorothy had come from? Was **this** Kansas? The young man kissed his lover and it instantly made the Witch's arms yearn for the man she knew she could not have. Her prince, her darling Fiyero. When the girl spoke, her voice sent chills up the Witch's spine. It was so beautiful, so clear.

"I must go; they'll wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul."

"Christine, I love you." The Witch almost laughed. Christine? Raoul? What kind of names were those? This was definitely not Oz anymore.

"Order your fine horses; be with them at the door."

"And soon, you'll be beside me."

"You'll guard me and you'll guide me."

She watched them leave, they seemed so happy. She smiled softly and lowered herself onto the building. She held her broom tightly in her hand kept close to the statue. The Witch heard footsteps in the snow behind her and tensed. It was then that she heard a voice. A voice so powerful and full of sorrow that it broke her heart, it captivated her. It nearly entranced her. When she turned to meet the source of the voice her breath caught in her throat. He was beautiful. He sang with his soul and suddenly she realized what she had witnessed. He'd been abandoned, left behind.

It was when he ran toward the edge of the building that the trance broke. She thought he'd meant to jump and she'd meant to call out to him, to somehow stop him but her vocal cords were useless. To her relief he stopped, standing on top of one of the gargoyles. Then he turned, and her eyes met his….


End file.
